


Unspoken

by Mxrningstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Magic, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrningstar/pseuds/Mxrningstar
Summary: Quando boa parte da magia se estinguiu do mundo com suas matanças, Uther não fazia ideia de que a Deusa iria equilibrar a perda da magia. E o equilíbrio vinha ao mundo com o nome de Diana Pendragon.





	Unspoken

**O AR ESTAVA LEVE, CARREGADO COM AQUELA**  energia que vinha com a magia. Diana nunca soube descrever com palavras exatas o quão... revigorante era visitar a Ilha dos Abençoados. O pedaço de terra cercado por água já teve seus dias de glória, mas mesmo mergulhado na escuridão e na névoa, conseguia manter seu áurea mística.

Diana deixou o tecido do vestido arrastar pelo chão de pedra enquanto ela se aproximava do pequeno córrego que cortava as ruínas do que antes fora o mais maravilhoso Castelo já visto. A água estava escura, cintilando suavemente contra a luz da lua cheia.

Encostando os dedos finos na superfície da água, Diana se surpreendeu com o gelo que emanava da água escura. A garota suspirou, ainda chateada com o quão destruída estava a Ilha dos Abençoados após poucos anos de abandono.

— Então... — sussurrou uma voz melodiosa às costas de Diana. —, você veio se despedir, Diana?

Ela colocou as mãos nos joelhos e ergueu-se, endireitando a postura antes de virar-se para Nimueh.

A Sacerdotisa encontrava-se quieta, o vestido vermelho-sangue esfarrapado movia-se suavemente contra o vento que vinha das águas, assim como os cabelos de ébano. Os olhos assustadoramente azuis estavam fixos em Diana, gelados como sempre.

— Sim. — respondeu a garota, entortando os lábios carnudos. — Meu pai não passa desta semana, como bem sabe. Após sua morte terei que ir para Camelot. E com isso... vir aqui não será mais possível.

Nimueh assentiu com suavidade, as mechas de seus cabelos mexendo com o movimento da cabeça. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos em Diana, tão gelados quanto a água do córrego que corria as costas da garota.

— Eu presumi, quando a vi vindo. — ela falou, se aproximando. Seus passos não faziam barulho algum contra o chão duro. — Você me foi uma surpresa, querida Diana.

A garota soltou uma risada nasalada.

— Ninguém esperava uma Pendragon com magia. — Diana logo disse com amargura. — Eu ouvi isso de meu pai diversas vezes.

Quem riu desta vez foi Nimueh.

— Sim. — ela sussurrou, pegando uma mecha do cabelo castanho de Diana. — Pode-se dizer que sim.

Diana passou a língua pelos lábios úmidos, lembrando-se como se fosse ontem quando o desespero de seu pai era tamanho que ele recorreu a última Sacerdotisa da Antiga Religião para ajudar sua filha. Sua inocente e pura filha que demonstrava desde os quatro anos de idade o dom da magia. Magia essa que era punível com morte no Reino vizinho. No Reino de seu irmão.

— E eu também vim agradecer. — ela prosseguiu com lentidão. — Você ofereceu ajuda e auxílio à uma Pendragon quando seus iguais estavam sendo massacrados por um parente meu. E eu agradeço por isso, Nimueh. De todo o meu coração.

Ela entortou a cabeça.

— Você sabe muito bem como pode me agradecer... — ela insinuou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho sombrio.

— Não. — pronunciou Diana com firmeza. — Não farei o que me pede, Nimueh. Por mais que Uther me desagrade, ainda amo Arthur, jamais cometeria tal traição contra alguém que amo.

O aço nos olhos azuis de Nimueh quase fizera Diana recuar. Quase. Ela não passara metade de sua vida na companhia daquela ardilosa mulher para no final de tudo temê-la.

— E será isso? — ela indagou com frieza. — A ensinei a controlar à magia que corre desenfreada por suas veias para você ir para as saias de Uther e ver o nosso povo ser massacrado?!

Diana engoliu a secura na garganta e ergueu a cabeça.

— Farei o meu melhor para o que o nosso povo escape — ela afirmou. — Eu nunca fui passiva, Nimueh.

A mulher sorriu, mas como sempre, não atingiu os olhos. Diana duvidava seriamente de que um dia aquela mulher havia sorrido verdadeiramente.

— Isso é verdade. — ela concordou, um leve franzido aparecendo momentaneamente entre suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. — Mas ainda me desagrada que você estará tão perto de Uther e não fará nenhum movimento contra ele.

Diana balançou a cabeça.

— Não farei, Nimueh. — ela afirmou pela segunda vez, com desagrado. — E não insista, por gentileza.

Ela encolheu os ombros com elegância.

— Como desejar. — falou sombriamente, suspirando. — Foi um prazer ensiná-la, Sacerdotisa Diana Pendragon.

Diana anuiu, e quando piscou, Nimueh havia desaparecido, deixando uma brisa com um forte cheiro de oceano revolto para trás.

— Sempre dramática. — murmurou.

Ajeitando a barra do vestido, Diana endireitou os ombros e caminhou em direção ao pequeno barco que a esperava na entrada da ilha, sabendo que, em poucas semanas, ela, uma feiticeira, estaria na convivência de Uther Pendragon, o Rei de Camelot e o homem que desprezava magia mais que tudo naquele mundo.


End file.
